A heart wide open
by There-Are-Things-I-Can't-Say
Summary: Derek thinks that Stiles and Isaac are an item.. Stiles can't pinpoint the exact moment his life became the werewolves' favorite reality tv show. My first teen wolf fic but not first fic, hope you enjoy it : xxx
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **** Hi This isn't the first fic I've posted on here but it is the first Teen Wolf one :') I shouldn't really be starting another story considering I have three to update and I'm starting uni in three weeks but I only got into this fandom two weeks ago and Sterek has captured my heart :P Reviews and crit are love, I'd love to know what you think Also if you've read something like this before please let me know, I don't want to steal people's ideas/work**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN D: D:**

**Enjoy!**

**Emm xxx**

Chapter one

Stiles should have expected it really. When Scott wasn't sleeping, hanging out at Stile's or sneaking off to see Allison then he was over at the Hale house. Stiles was the kind of best friend that wouldn't allow him to go to that creepy place alone, and although Derek still scared the shit out of him occasionally, Stiles was becoming closer to the little pack that had become a demented kind of family.

It was the last weekend of the summer vacation and Stiles was sitting on the porch with Lydia and Allison, sipping cloudy lemonade as they watched the wolves train. Derek was growling out orders to the five teenagers, his eyes glowing red as he watched them closely.

Allison smiled and waved happily when Scott stopped running around crazily to wink at his girlfriend briefly before the eldest werewolf could slap him on the head for breaking focus.

"You sicken me with your loved up dopiness."

Stiles mumbled as he took another slurp of Derek's admittedly delicious lemonade. Allison rolled her eyes ad nudged her boyfriend's best friend with her shoulder.

"You are such a bad liar Stiles."

"What? I am not!"

The two girls shared a meaningful glance that didn't go unnoticed by the sheriff's son and he sighed uncomfortably. He knew they were planning something like a blind date involving him; they always were after Stiles had realised that he wasn't hung up on Lydia anymore.

Before Allison could open her mouth to reply however, five sweaty werewolves came running up to them and collapsed on the steps. Stiles shuffled to accommodate Isaac as he pressed up against his side and let his curly haired head drop on the younger boy's shoulder.

Other than Scott, Isaac had recently become Stile's closest friend. He didn't complain when Isaac rang him up at one AM because he had awoken from a particularly vivid nightmare about his abusive father or shy away from close personal contact because he knew what it felt like to want to be able to trust another person without the permanent feeling of rejection.

"You smell nice."

Isaac slurred as his eyes fell closed battling with no effect to fight off sleep. Stiles smiled and patted the speaker's head.

"Yeah, yeah you too buddy."

He raised his eyes to see Derek still standing some distance away from the group, an unreadable expression flickering behind his now greenish orbs as he watched them interacting like friends; who didn't have an abnormally huge secret about their lives to obtain should interact.

But just as quickly as the expression came, it disappeared when Derek noticed that Stiles was staring at him and he scowled, facing away to pick up the stray equipment.

* * *

Stiles entered the Stilinski household after the first day back at school utterly exhausted. He toed off his sneakers and shrugged off his satchel as he made his way upstairs to his room; with the full intention of collapsing on his bed to catch up on a few hours of sleep before his dad got back from work.

"Stiles."

Stiles jumped about a foot in the air, clutching at his chest at the sound of the dark, mysterious, brooding voice.

"Jesus Christ! What the hell dude?!"

Derek moved out of the shadows of the corner of Stiles's bedroom so that he could see him clearer. His brow furrowed as his eyes scanned over the alpha werewolf's face for any clue as to why he had broken into the house yet again.

Scott hadn't told him about anything out of the ordinary going on… Well anything else that was out of the ordinary anyway and Derek had absolutely no reason to be standing in Stiles's personal space, looking like a moody underwear catalogue model.

"We need to talk."

"We do? Uh, about what?"

Derek brushed past him and headed for the desk chair in the centre of the room, easing his tall form down into it and fixing Stiles with the same emotionally stunted face he always awarded him with.

" You and Isaac… How long have you two been going out?"

The splutter of laughter that escaped from Stiles's lips unexpectedly seemed to reflect his disbelieving thoughts. Derek thought that he was dating Isaac?

"We're not going out. Why would you think that we were?"

"Look I don't care if you're gay Stiles; it's got nothing to do with me. But Isaac is a wolf and he's not always in control yet. You need to be careful okay?"

"…Okay, well thanks your warning has been noted. You can go now."

Stiles made a shooing motion with his hands and Derek stood up, making to head towards the window that definitely had not been open when Stiles had left for school that morning.

"Use the front door!"

Stiles yelled at Derek's back but the young man ignored him and swung his legs over the wooden frame then leaping down onto the grass effortlessly.

When he was certain that there were no more werewolves creeping around his room, Stiles flopped down onto his mattress, throwing an arm across his face as he tried to process what had just happened. His mind was racing as it ran through possible situations where Derek could have possibly misinterpreted his and Isaac's relationship.

He groaned when he came up with no conclusion and decided that the best action was to talk to his friend about it tomorrow.

That was going to be fun…

**A/N: So first chapter is done. I hope it wasn't too bad :') I'd love to know what you think xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hellllooo thank you for the lovely reviews they made me smile :D :D I'm posting another chapter ;) wow lots of follows thank you so so much :D Hope you like the next installment**

**Enjoy!**

**Emm xx**

Chapter two

"He said _what?"_

The glug of water that Scott had just taken in spurted out of his mouth and flew towards Stiles before he could duck down.

"Oh dude that's gross."

He looked down at miserably at his damp shirt then back up at Scott. Biting back an exasperated groan he explained all over again the conversation that occurred between himself and Scott's alpha.

"So let me get this straight, Derek thinks that you and Isaac are doing the dirty?"

Stiles glared at his best friend as he pulled out his English notebook to get a start on their homework. Scott had showed up shortly after Derek had left which meant that Stiles didn't get any chance to nap after all.

"Well he didn't put it exactly like that but that was the gist of it, yeah."

"Weird, why would he think that?"

Stiles shrugged his shoulders at the question. It was starting to really bug him for some reason that Derek Hale of all people was trying to control his personal life.

"I dunno I mean yeah I'm close to Isaac , but not like that you know?"

It was Scott's turn to shrug as he copied down Stiles's scribbled notes on _Macbeth._ Stiles's phone chimed with the familiar incoming text alert and he picked it up to see Derek's name scrolling across the cell's screen. Pressing read he cursed out loud as he scanned the typed message.

**Sender: Derek H**

**Received: 18:09**

**You owe me a new pair of jeans. I ripped mine on that rose bush underneath your window, you idiot. **

"You had to go and get bitten by a werewolf didn't you? Couldn't have been something simple like a coyote, or I don't know … A crocodile!"

Scott smiled vaguely in response as he continued to write, pointedly ignoring the thunk of Stiles's head hitting the wall in frustration.

* * *

"Hey, Hey Stiles!"

Isaac was smiling goofily as he raced to catch up with his friend in the crowded school corridor. Stiles bit back a laugh as the boy's lacrosse stick swung out of his bag dangerously, making several students swerve out of his way to avoid being attacked by it.

"Hey what's up?"

"Derek wants you to come round for dinner later."

Isaac stated as he fell into step with Stiles but his companion stopped suddenly and whirled round to stare at him with a raised eyebrow. Never before had he been invited over to dinner at Derek Hale's house.

"I- I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

Stiles grabbed the sleeve of Isaac's hoodie and pulled him into the nearest classroom, which was thankfully unoccupied. He moved away and went to sit on one of the desks at the back of the room, leaving Isaac hovering nervously by the doorway.

"Stiles, is everything okay?"

" No.. Look Derek has somehow got the wrong idea about us."

"Um okay?"

Stiles glanced down at his own hoodie, suddenly fascinated by a stray strand that was poking out of his cuff. He didn't know why but there was a sense of foreboding surrounding this whole conversation with Isaac and he didn't want to confront it just yet.

"You know what, it doesn't matter. I'll come to dinner, okay?"

"Great!"

Issac's answering smile was dazzling and Stiles blinked out of reflex.

Before the other boy could leave, he remembered the text message that he had received the night before, and if anybody could help him it was the wolf that was sharing the alpha's house.

"Hey, wait you couldn't find out what jeans size Derek wears for me could you?!"

**A/N: I had trouble typing half of this chapter and I'm sorry it's short :') I hope you don't think it's rubbish hehehehe. I'm going away for a week tomorrow but I wanted to upload and hopefully I'll be able to update fro my phone so don't fear ;) Agin I hope it isn't too bad and thank you for the massive response on the last chapter :D xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm backkkkkkk I stole my dad's iPad that's how much I love ya ! First off I apologize for any errors I typed half this on my iPhone whilst lying on the grass and then on the iPad. Again thank you soooo much for the response to this :) also my mum ordered me the teen wolf novel eeee :D**

Enjoy!  
Emm xxx

Chapter three

Stiles maneuvered his old jeep off of the safety of the main road and onto the bumpy road track that sprawled through the woods until he reached the familiar burnt out house.

"Well this is going to be fun."

He muttered before shutting the spluttering engine down, and grabbed the plastic bag that was lying on the passenger seat. As he reached the front door of the Hale house however, he could feel a pair of eyes practically boring a hole into his back and he spun round in time to see Derek leaning casually against a tree.

"You're late."

"I wasn't aware that I had to be here at a certain time."

Stiles took a step towards the dark haired adult but stopped abruptly when he saw Derek's eyes flashing red.

"A-Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, come on."

Derek pushed himself away from the tree and brushed past Stiles with more than necessary. Feeling flushed, Stiles followed the Alpha obediently as if he could control him as well as his pack.

Inside, Isaac was standing in what barely passed for a lounge area, biting his lip as he studied the large red blanket he had laid over the concrete floor.

"We don't have a proper table yet and... Uh, well it would be rude to expect a guest to eat over the sink." He explained apologetically.

Stiles just smiled and patted Isacc's arm amiably, catching the way Derek's jaw flexed very slightly.

"It's fine dude. Oh yeah, this is for you!"

He threw the black bag in Derek's direction who caught it one-handed and took a peep inside, eyes widening as he looked back up at Stiles's face.

"You actually got me jeans. Why?"

Stiles knew that his face was starting to redden underneath the scrutinising gazes of the two wolves and he shrugged a shoulder, trying to feign coolness.

"Well it's manners to bring the host a gift, right? And I didn't really take you for a flowers and wine kinda guy, so this is sort of my way of repaying you."

Isaac winked at him as if he had done something right, and if Stiles stood about fifty feet back, tilted his head, and squinted his eyes until they were closed then Derek had definitely been smiling at him.

* * *

"You, uh.. You're being safe right?"

Stiles choked on a piece of steak at the same time that Isaac let out a high pitched yelp which definitely sounded like he was werewolf crossed with a chihuahua.

"Derek,what the hell are you talking about?"

Derek shot his pack member a venomous glare in response.

"I'm looking out for you Isaac. Mating with a human can be a risk at the best of times-"

"Woah woah woah, stop!" Stiles jumped up from his cross legged position with lightening speed, letting the paper plate fall face first on the furry surface.

"I already told you that there was nothing like that going on between us! Why can't you take my word for it?"

"Because I-" Derek cut himself off mid sentence and seemed to visibly shake himself off. Isaac who was just a shell shocked spectator glanced between his closest friend and the guy who had been, to him, the most fatherly figure he had known.

"You know what, I'm gonna go. Don't either of you follow me!"

Stiles stormed out of the house, and Isaac waited until he could hear the jeep chugging off before confronting his alpha who was still rooted to his spot, his face ashen and eyes considerably darker signs that he was desperately trying to keep himself in control and not let his wolf break free and cause rampage.

"Me and Stiles? What gave you that idea?"

"Erica and Boyd have found each other now , Jackson has Lydia, Scott and Allison. You're all paired up, who would I be to break up our happy family?"

Derek's tone was heavily laced with sarcasm and Isaac briefly wondered if too much could be considered somehow contradictory.

"Well thanks I think that you just ruined the best friendship I've ever had. Congratulations Derek. It seems like you aren't looking out for as much as you'd like everyone to think."

He gathered up the rubbish and made his way to the kithcen leaving Derek on his own. It wasn't Isaac's concern what the older man did, he needed to make sure that Stiles didn't hate him now.

After all Derek could figure out his feelings for the socially awkward, hyperactive teenager on his own right?

**A/N: There's chapter three :) Im pretty happy with it but I'd love to know what you think. I hope that you guys aren't bored of me cause this is fun :P :P the autocorrect changed 'most fatherly' to 'mofa fater' makes sense yeah? Love ya ! Xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back from my hols and taking a break from packing for uni :P I know I've said it loads of times but again thank youuuuuu :D I love the responses and reviews. Anywho I'm not sure when I'll next get to update because I'm moving 115 miles up north on Saturday but please don't give up on me bumblebee?**

**Enjoy!**

**Emm xxx**

Chapter four

Isaac lingered in front of the Stilinski household's door. He didn't know whether Stiles wanted to talk to him but he had run the whole three miles to his friend's place. Just as he was debating on whether or not to knock, the door swung open and Stiles' dad was standing in front of him.

"Oh Isaac, wasn't expecting to see you here."

The sheriff squeezed past the high school student on his way to the cop cruiser; but turned back when he got to the end of the driveway and seeing that Isaac still hadn't moved from his spot he let out a light chuckle.

"Hey kid, Stiles is up in his room. You can go see him but I have to warn you; when he came home he looked like he was either going to murder somebody or admit himself into hospital for some kind of psychological trauma. Good luck!"

Isaac made his way into the house and up the stairs towards Stiles' room situated at the end of the corridor but came to a halt when he heard his friend yelling at the top of his voice

"Stupid Derek! He always has to make things awkward! 'Oh my name's Derek Hale and I can make people do whatever I want because I'm such a charmer!' Well I'll tell you something, Mr Derek Hale; you do not control my life!"

Isaac inched the door open so that he could glimpse at what the other male was doing. Stiles was standing stock still in the middle of his room evidently venting his frustration to the poor wall that the poor wall. He cleared his throat nervously before the human would do or say something that he knew he'd grow to regret.

Stiles spun round so fast even Isaac felt dizzy and he moved forward to grab Stiles' shoulders to stop him from falling flat on his face, and guided him over to the desk chair.

"Sorry."

Stiles mumbled, clearly emotionally exhausted but Isaac shook his head smiling softly as he crouched down so that they were at eye level.

"It isn't your fault that Derek's an asshole."

" I should have told you that he thought we… Well you know."

"Yeah, maybe."

Stiles let out a tired sigh, and Isaac pushed the chair over to the bed watching Stiles crawl on top of his mattress and land on top of the bedcovers. He patted the unoccupied side and Isaac obediently went over to join the dozing teenager. As he lay down Stiles shifted closer to rest his head on Isaac's arm.

"Glad you're here buddy."

* * *

Stiles awoke disorientated and to the sound of low yet vicious growling emitting somewhere in the room. He glanced to the side and saw that Isaac was sleeping so it obviously wasn't coming from him and the chances that Scott had crept in sometime during the nights were extremely slim. This meant that there could only really be one other suspect…

"Are you going to try and deny this now Stiles? Because I don't know what it looks like to you but Isaac sure seems comfortable in your presence."

Stiles leapt up from his bed, the lingering sleepiness replaced by the rising annoyance. He grabbed Derek's arm and dragged him outside whilst the wolf glowered at his previous beta's best friend.

"Are you jealous of our friendship? Is this what this is about? Because I honestly can't think of another reason as to why the hell you would keep going on about this!"

"Why on earth would I be jealous?"

"I don't know maybe because I'm apparently distracting Isaac with my stunning good lookd, and he isn't spending time with you. You tell me!"

"I'm not jealous… Of you, I have no reason to be."

The reply was gentle though it hit Stiles like a ton of bricks. There was nothing worse to him than being reminded that he was helpless but coming from Derek it sounded a hundred times more crueller.

"Yeah."

"I should go."

"Right."

He felt empty as Derek walked away down the stairs and then suddenly as if Derek had repeated it to him, he noted the hesitation in the alpha's voice when he said that he wasn't jealous of Stiles.

"Wait!"

Stiles was in Derek's personal space as soon as the adult's foot had landed on the bottom step and Derek had to lean back slightly so that the kid wasn't just a human shaped blur.

"What?"

"I need to ask something and I don't want you to break my face. But I have to know, if you're not jealous of me then … Then are you jealous of Isaac because- Because you _like_ me?"

* * *

**A/N: I've had so much coffee I don't know what I just typed, I didn't even know what chapter this was… is it too short? Anyway I hope you weren't bored :P again I apologise in advance if I disappear for a while but uni on Saturday eeeepppp! xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Heyyy I've been out partying :D lol jk I've been unpacking in my new place and going to class cause that is what I do :P Anyways as usual thank you so much for the response, nearly 100 follows WOW :D :P My flatmates are as crazy as me, this won't end well ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**Emm xx**

Chapter five

In retrospect Stiles realized that the deafening silence that followed his question should have been the answer and also the way that Derek was glowering at him like there was no tomorrow.

"I like you?! Did you hit your head recently?"

"Well what other reason is there for you climbing through my bedroom window at three Am, Derek? I know that you don't do that to Scott or Jackson!"

Derek's eyes shifted away from Stiles's face and down at his scruffy sneakers, looking slightly constipated.

"They don't need watching over, they can protect themselves."

"So can I! And I'm sorry but I think I feel safer without a fricking wolf sitting in my desk chair."

"Did you forget that there is already one in your bed?!"

Stiles opened his mouth to retort, but Derek motioned him to shut up and he stopped quickly. Stiles could swear that he actually saw Derek's ears prick up slightly, frown slotting easily into place.

"Isaac is awake, I need to go."

"No."

Derek blinked, looking unusually taken aback and if Stiles wasn't feeling as nervous as he did right that second then he would have congratulated himself on shocking Beacon Hill's own alpha.

"I'm… Sorry?"

"You're not leaving, not now."

"Stiles-"

The creaking of floor boards sounded from upstairs, still Stiles held his ground, a hand shooting out from his side to grab hold of Derek's wrist before he could bolt away. Derek's eyes fluttered closed out of their own accord as Stiles leant in to whisper in the taller male's ear.

"Tell me that you don't like me, and I'll let you go."

"I don't li -"

Stiles silenced the brooding werewolf by surging forward, closing the remaining distance by pressing his lips to Derek's in a hard and uncomfortable kiss. Derek's words tailed off to a gasp and he gripped Stiles' hips. The kiss continued for a few moments before Stiles pulled away, cursing the need for oxygen. Derek's eyes opened and the teenager took a step back reflexively as the wolf inside of the man battled for control.

" Do. Not. Do. That. Again."

Derek's voice had become a lot deeper and controlling, leaving Stiles to nod his head dumbly as the leather jacketed alpha pushed past him to get to the door. When he opened it however he turned back looking as if he wanted to say something… Then Stiles blinked and he was gone.

* * *

"What have you done?"

Lydia slid into the seat next to Stiles in the cafeteria and grabbed a fry off of his plate without waiting for an offer.

"What are you talking about? Get your own fried carbohydrates!"

The strawberry blonde stuck her tongue out childishly at her friend before her eyes softened as she regarded his tired face and smiled softly.

"You have it bad for somebody don't you?"

Stiles glared at Jackson's girlfriend in the fiercest manner that he could muster up but she just laughed calculatingly.

"Oh come on Stiles, I haven't been blind for the last ten years. The expression on your face a minute ago was exactly the same one you had when you thought I wasn't looking at you."

"Fine, I'll tell you but you cannot, repeat _cannot_ tell anybody."

Lydia silently held up her left hand in scouts' honour.

"I kissed Derek Hale."

"You did _what?!"_

Stiles clapped a hand over Lydia's mouth, shushing her and glancing round the packed lunchroom before anybody noticed her squealing her head off.

"I wasn't planning on it! But now he won't answer any of my texts and I don't know what to do."

Lydia pushed Stiles's hand off and tossed back her long hair in a defiant way before she threw her arms around the startled boy.

"I'm going to help you get your werewolf mate Stiles."

"What? How? I'm not kissing him again; he'll literally tear my head off. "

Lydia smirked at him, looking more lizard like in that moment than Jackson ever did.

"Oh there's another way… Trust me."

**A/N: Okay it's SHIT and it's short I'm sorrrrrryyyyyyy so sorry **** Please don't hate me I wanted to update cause I felt bad, but seriously the updates are gonna be far and few **** sorry I hope you liked it anyway much love xxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't been very active in the last few weeks **** I've been having, well lets say I've been kinda having a stressful time but I don't wanna bore you. And I should be writing two essays that are due next week but I have over 100 follows and 50 faves eeeeeeee yay thank you, cookies for everyone :D Hope you like this chapter, I'm a bit ehhhh :') **

**Enjoy!**

**Emm xxx**

Chapter five

Derek traced the patterns of the burnt wooden roof of his house for what felt like the six hundredth time in over forty eight hours; growling lowly as images of Stiles curled up with his pack member played on a loop inside of his head.

His lips still tingled from the aftermath of the kiss that had occurred on the wee hours of Saturday morning. He wasn't angry at Stiles for it not really, just annoyed that he was still lying about Isaac to his face when Derek had seen them sharing the same bed with his own eyes.

Picking up his phone, he was slightly surprised that the screen wasn't lit up like it had been literally every thirty minutes since he had bolted from the Stilinski household. Scrawling through his inbox he sighed at the dozens of messages that the hyperactive relentless kid had sent him.

**From: Stiles**

**Received: 09/01/12 at 03:41 **

**Derek, look I'm sorry okay. I shouldn't have kissed you, I know dude I'm sorry.. Just text me when you can. **

**Received: 09/01/12 at 03:47**

**I don't think that Isaac knows we kissed, or well tht I kissed you - If that's worrying you, it probably isn't but yeah thought you should know. Um I'm turning my phone off now. Goodnight I guess..**

**Received: 09/01/12 at 09:12**

**Derek, please text me? I know you're probably still livid at me but surely we can pretend that I was rendered insane by lack of sleep? **

**Received: 09/01/12 at 18:21**

**This math homework is as boring as shit. Got any wolf stuff you want me to research for you?**

**Received: 09/01/12 at 19:04**

**Guess I'll ask Scott then…. No biggie**

**Received: 09/01/12 at 23:02**

**Night.**

**Received: 09/02/12 at 12:56**

**Scott said you cancelled training this morning. Why? Are you sick? Can wolves get sick? No okay, you were probably thinking that I was going to turn up but don't worry I'm keeping my distance like you want me to. **

**Received: 09/02/12 at 13:03**

**I haven't told anybody, I won't.**

**Received: 09/02/12 at 16:01**

**I'm bored again.**

**Received: 09/02/12 at 19:34**

**Dad keeps shooting me weird looks, I think there's something wrong with my face**

**Received: 09/02/12 at 19:40**

**That's your cue to say that there's everything wrong with my face….**

**Received: 09/02/12 at 20:00**

**Sorry. **

**Received: 09/03/12 at 23:41**

**Guess I should go to bed… Alone in case you thought Isaac was here…**

**Received: 09/04/12 at 06:31**

**Morning, Sorry about my dig last night- that was out of line. Don't wanna go to school; don't suppose I could convince you to hijack me on the way? **

**Received: 09/04/12 at 10:13**

**Thought I saw your car earlier, probably trick of the light or my imagination.**

**Received: 09/04/12 at 12:05**

**Harris still hates me. I think even Danny feels sorry for me now.**

**Received: 09/04/12 at 12:25**

**Oooh curly fries. Please talk to me!**

**Received: 09/04/12 at 17:09**

**Okay, I get the message I won't bother you anymore. **

Derek's finger hovered over the reply button for a moment before he sighed again and dropped the phone back down onto the mattress. Running a hand over his face, he let his sore eyes finally close. He didn't intentionally set out to worry Stiles with his silence but surely he must realise that he wasn't exactly the person that Derek wanted to talk to right now.

He needed his sister. If only Laura were still there, she would make Derek tea and talk about his feelings and shit before kicking his ass out of the house and making him do something about his predicament.

He was just drifting in and out of consciousness, when the familiar chirp of his phone broke the sad silence and he fumbled for it, half anticipative half fearful.

**From: Stiles**

**Received: 09/04/12 at 21:27**

**I'm outside your door. I'm not going away, so you might as well let me in.**

* * *

**A/N: Okay so again sorry about the wait and I really hope it wasn't boring I know that not a lot happened and I apologise **** I feel kinda bad mentally atm **** So I'd love to know what you think your lovely reviews ALWAYS make me smile xxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:Guess Who! Hi I'm sooo so sorry that I haven't updated since…wow uh October, I have no idea if anyone is still reading this totally don't blame you if you're not because I am so bad ****. I won't bore ya but I've had a **_**lot**_** of crap going on since I last updated but I promise I won't be so long on posting the next part if you guys want me to continue**** Oh and also I've also turned 20 since then I'd so say expect maturity but.. um no don't. I also lost the chapter I was working on so this came out instead. Oh and italics are flashback to Lydia's plan lol hope it isn't confusing**

**Enjoy!**

**Emm xxx**

Derek yanked open his front door in anger, to see an abashed Stiles standing on his porch, hands behind his back and shuffling from foot to foot.

"Go home Stiles, it isn't safe for you to be here by yourself."

"And yet here I am."

Even though the answer was defiant, Stiles wasn't meeting his eyes and a twang of guilt made its way into Derek's chest unexpectedly.

He shook his head in resignation as Stiles pushed his way past the young adult with surprising ease.

"What do you want?"

Stiles held up both his hands as Derek started toward him, brow furrowed.

"I just want to talk, Derek, I swear…."

Derek sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes.

"Why did you kiss me Stiles?"

"Because, and call me crazy but the way you acted about Isaac being in my room made me think that you might be a tad envious."

"That's rubbish."

"You were full on growling!"

Derek sighed again, and Stiles briefly wondered if it was the only thing he was capable of doing … except for sulking around and glowering at frightened little bunny rabbits.

"So if this was so important for you to find out how I felt, why did you stay away for three days? It obviously wasn't because I told you to, you've never listened to me before."

Stiles smiled , a little sheepishly as he thought back on what had happened the night before he decided that he was going to sort this mess out.

* * *

"_Stiles, over here!" _

_Lydia was bouncing up and down and waving a perfectly manicured hand at him, as soon as he entered through the door. Trying not to catch too much unwanted attention, the sheriff's son hurried over to where Lydia, Isaac and Danny were huddled round a small table. _

"Are you sure about this?"

_He heard Danny question the redhead as he neared the trio and Lydia rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's best friend. _

_She scooted over so that Stiles could perch on the spare stool and then latched on to his arm in what was obvious excitement that her plan was going to go swimmingly. _

"_C'mon, what's the worst that could happen?"_

"_Derek could eat me!" _

_Isaac let out a bark of laughter at that and while Stiles believed that Danny had made an extremely fair point, he slapped a hand over his mouth to stifle his own giggle. _

"_It's one photo Danny… You promised you'd help, think of it as a charitable cause."_

"_Hey!"_

_Stiles didn't know whether he should be insulted or not, but he could tell that Lydia had gotten Danny's resolve to soften as the tanned skin male stood up with obvious unease and held out a hand to him. _

_Stiles turned to Lydia, who was watching him eagerly._

"_Lyd, Derek already thinks that I'm sleeping with Isaac, why would a picture of me dancing with Danny make him any more jealous?" _

"_Because obviously he's gonna realise what he's missing out on, and sweep you off your feet and into his bed before you can say 'oh mighty Alpha'."_

"_I- Wait a minute, how does Danny know about any of this? Or you, Isaac?!"_

_Isaac offered him a rueful grin and a half shouldered shrug. Danny rolled his eyes and Stiles a reluctant hand again. _

"_Come on let's get this over with."_

* * *

"STILES!"

The click of fingers in front of his face brought the teenager back into the present. Derek was watching him carefully and he was pleased to see that the green tinted eyes were not looking as wary as before.

"Yeah, uh sorry. I was just thinking about something."

"Are you going to answer my question, now?"

"Would you go off the rails if I said that somebody told me to let you cool off before I tried to talk to you?"

"Depends on who it was."

A crash from above the pair's heads cut out the sound of Stiles' reply and he glanced upwards, a little nervously. A yell followed suit, which sounded suspiciously like Erica crying out in pain.

"What was that?"

Derek darted for the steps, taking them two at a time, not even glancing backwards at Stiles who was standing there completely helpless.

**A/N: OMG that was SO SO SO crap, I am so sorry about the bad writing I hang my head in shame D: I had a serious case of writer block but I felt bad about not updating! I may just give up lol :p xx**


End file.
